


Hands

by Querion



Category: Startrek Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Seven of Nine discovers that Captain Kathryn Janeway`s hands can do many things..





	Hands

Your hands are down  
Then you frown  
What`s this about?  
Chakotay is at your side  
The warp core control is fried  
He reports to you  
Hands reach through  
Your lush red hair  
Hands in the air  
As you despair  
But they have a flair  
To expertly move  
Just to prove  
What they can do  
Very hands on, you are  
Kathryn you can  
Fix this ship  
With just a quick fix  
Engineering hands you have  
Communications hands they are  
Holodeck hands they can be  
When you are free  
Turbo lift hands  
Velocity experts  
I have seen them  
What an engineer you are  
You are Perfection  
And as i say so  
I know it is the truth  
And the proof  
Of your perfect hands  
As they soothe me  
They touch my arm  
Not from a far  
I believe you see through me  
That i want more  
Of your soft touch  
Please Kathryn let them touch me  
So i can be free  
To see  
That your hands  
Only represent  
Your true presence  
In my life  
I love you from a far  
We have come this far  
Trust me now  
You said  
Yes i do   
Trust your hands  
Kathryn, my captain  
You are my fountain  
Of true joy.


End file.
